


The Beast Within 13/?

by iantosgal (orphan_account)



Series: The Beast Within [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Timelines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is back from his time with the Doctor and his team are keeping something from him, but what? Set after KKBB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast Within 13/?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a story I posted a couple of years back on my LJ. My Torchwood muse buggered off and the story died. A couple of days ago, I found it, re-read it and the muse was reawakened!! So I've written a couple more chapters and just wanted to repost this over here on my new profile! So sorry for the spam of chapters, if anyone remembers it from LJ then I'm sorry for the long wait and for anyone that reads, I hope you enjoy it!!!

When they got back to the Hub, Owen grabbed Ianto by the scuff of his t-shirt and dragged him to the medbay.

“Sit,” he commanded and Ianto dutifully sat on the autopsy table. “Hands.”

Ianto put out his hands and Owen cursed.

“Fucking hell, Ianto.”

There were deep cuts all along Ianto’s palms. Where there weren’t cuts, the skin was grazed and bruised.

“Why didn’t you say anything? This must hurt like hell.”

Ianto shrugged.

“It’s not too bad,” he lied.

Owen set about cleaning and dressing the cuts, pretending not to notice as Ianto flinched.

Jack’s footsteps echoed as he jogged down the steps.

“How’s it going?”

Owen pointed at the hand he was yet to dress and Jack hissed.

“Ouch. That looks nasty.”

Ianto simply glared at him, a look that said “No shit, Sherlock.”

There was a silence broken only by the occasional muffled hiss of discomfort from Ianto. Finally, Owen was finished.

“Ok. We’re done. Try and let them heal, yeah?” Owen said, looking at Ianto knowingly.

Ianto raised one bandaged hand and gave a mock salute.

“Yes, sir.”

Owen nodded with a wry smile and left them to it.

There was silence for a while, Jack gently stroking a hand up and down Ianto’s back.

“Are you ok?” Ianto asked after a while.

Jack chuckled quietly and pressed a soft kiss to Ianto’s temple.

“I’m fine. Why do you keep asking me that?”

“Because I saw your eyes, Jack. You were scared of me. You thought I’d lost it.” Ianto’s voice was almost a whisper.

Jack sighed and tilted Ianto’s head up. When the younger man met his gaze, he smiled.

“I was scared. But after today, I will never be afraid of you again. Because I know I don’t need to be. Because even when your emotions are all over the place, you can stay in control. I’m not scared of you any more. I never will be.”

Ianto blinked away the tears that were so not there, and rested his forehead against Jack’s.

*~*~*~*

Jack watched the live CCTV feed of Gwen and Rhys sitting out on the bay. Rhys was talking animatedly, arms moving expressively as he talked. He looked happy. Happy to finally know what his wife was doing, understanding her life a little bit more. Jack hated to take that away, but it was protocol. Rhys had to be retconned. He tapped the box of pills in his hands and sighed.

He really didn’t want to do this.

Ianto suddenly appeared beside him and Jack jumped. He couldn’t help but be impressed by his lover’s new found stealth.

Ianto took the box from Jack’s hands and placed it on the table. He turned to face Jack, leant back on the desk and crossed his arms, wincing slightly.

“You don’t want to do that.”

“No, I don’t,” Jack replied. “but I have to.”

“Do you?”

Jack looked up into his lovers clear blue eyes.

“The way I see it,” Ianto continued. “Gwen finally has that life outside of Torchwood that you wanted her to have. Why take that away? Their relationship is stronger than it has ever been. Are you telling me, that in the all the time you’ve worked here, you’ve never had someone outside this place who knew what you do?”

Jack thought about Alice, the daughter Ianto knew nothing about, and he knew Ianto was right. He picked up the box of pills and put them back in the drawer. Ianto smiled, pushed off the desk and walked away.

Jack watched him go and then grinned to himself, leaning back on his hands as he felt all the tension wash away. Ianto always managed to do that.

*~*~*~*

“You’re not going to retcon him?” Gwen looked at Jack questioningly.

“No.”

“Seriously?” Owen asked.

“Seriously.”

“Why not?” Gwen was determined to understand even though part of her just wanted to stop questioning Jack, run to Rhys and take him home.

“Because a very wise man told me that we all need a life outside of Torchwood. Rhys is your life. When he didn’t know about what we do, it put a strain on you both. I just want you to be happy.”

Gwen smiled, a big gap toothed.

“Go home. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Gwen got up and ran out of the Hub. The other’s watched her go and then turned back to Jack.

“So who was this wise man?” Tosh asked, a knowing glint in her eyes.

Jack chuckled, his eyes flickering to Ianto who stood slightly apart from them, arms crossed loosely behind his back. The Welshman smirked and pushed away from the wall and made his way down to the archives.

*~*~*~*

Footsteps in the corridor told Ianto Jack was on his way. He turned a few minutes later as the door opened and Jack walked in.

“I thought I’d find you down here,” Jack said with a smile, walking across the room and sliding his arms around his lovers waist. “I’ve sent Tosh and Owen home. I thought we could go out, get some dinner. What do you think?”

Ianto pulled Jack closer to him and nuzzled his neck.

“Sounds like a plan. But it’s still early.” Ianto pressed a kiss to Jack’s neck and grinned as the older man let out a soft moan.

He kissed his way up Jack’s neck, along his jaw until, finally, he captured his lips in a searing kiss. Jack’s arms tightened around him and Ianto pushed backwards until Jack’s back met the wall.

Cupping Jack‘s face with his bandaged hand, Ianto moaned as Jack deepened the kiss.

Jack’s hands were all over him and Ianto needed more. He fumbled for a moment at Jack’s shirt buttons before Jack’s hands appeared to help him. As soon as the buttons were undone Ianto ripped the shirt off and threw it away. Ianto’s t-shirt quickly joined it on the floor as did Jack’s undershirt.

The kiss was sloppy now, desperate with tongues battling for dominance and teeth clashing. Ianto clawed at Jack’s back, the pain in his hands forgotten in his passion.

They rutted against each other, moaning loudly as their hardened cocks brushed against each other through the fabric that separated them.  
Ianto pulled back from the kiss and latched himself on to the juncture between Jack’s neck and shoulder.

Jack bucked and his hands were now at Ianto’s belt. With swift practised movements, he had Ianto’s jeans and boxers pooled around his ankles. Ianto quickly toed off his shoes and socks before stepping out of them.

Jack was already undoing his own belt and Ianto quickly helped him.

Soon they were locked in another hungry kiss, naked bodies pressed tightly against each other.

If it hadn’t been for the slight tense in his muscles, Ianto would have had no warning as to what Jack was planning. He let Jack grab him and twist him round so that Ianto stood with his hands braced against the wall. Jack sunk to his knees behind him and parted his buttocks and Ianto groaned loudly as he felt Jack’s tongue flick out and probe his tight hole.

He hissed in pleasure as a saliva slicked finger breached his entrance. He pushed back against the digit and grunted as a second finger was added.

Jack scissor his fingers and chuckled as Ianto let out a yelp.

“Jack. I swear to God,” Ianto panted. “If you don’t fuck me right now…oh shit!”

The last words left Ianto’s mouth as a horse yell as Jack removed his fingers and began to ease himself into Ianto in one swift movement.

“Fuck!” Jack exclaimed as he pushed further into Ianto’s tight heat.

They both groaned in pleasure when Jack was fully seated, filling Ianto completely.

Jack pressed his chest against Ianto’s back and kissed his shoulder. He moved towards his neck, sucking the tender flesh into his mouth and biting down softly. He rocked his hips, gathering rhythm until they were both panting hard and fast.

“Jack…ah, fuck…Jack…” Ianto gasped.

Jack reached round and grabbed Ianto’s swollen cock in his hands making Ianto moan loudly. Jack changed his angle so that he was hitting Ianto’s sweet spot and allowed the keening noises coming from his lover to push him towards his orgasm.

With a horse cry Ianto reached his release and the feeling of Ianto’s muscles clenching around him pushed Jack over the edge.

His thrusts lost all rhythm and he quickened his pace until he emptied himself inside Ianto with a shout of his lovers name.

They stayed like that, panting heavily, Ianto braced against the wall whilst Jack leant along his back, head resting on one broad shoulder.

“We should clean up.”

“Yeah,” Jack mumbled. He pulled out of Ianto and heard the younger man hiss in discomfort.

“You ok?” He asked, concerned.

“Next time, don’t forget the lube.”

“Oh God, did I hurt you?”

Ianto chuckled and turned to face him, kissing him gently.

“I’m fine. I believe you promised me dinner.”

Jack smiled and took Ianto’s hand, pulling him along to the showers.

*~*~*~*

They ate at a posh Italian restaurant and Ianto was a little disconcerted to find that he almost felt uncomfortable in his suit. They had been a part of him for so long and it was just another reminder of how much he had changed.

They chatted and laughed as they ate, drawing admiring glances from some of the other diners, especially the females. Although, there was the odd man who shot them a wistful look.

It wasn’t hard to see why. Ianto looked gorgeous and Jack was like a film star.

Ianto had discarded his jacket and the deep red shirt he was wearing did nothing to hide the thick muscles of his arms. His smile lit up his eyes so that the blue seemed to shimmer and dance and his laughter was like music.

Jack wasn’t jealous. He was getting his fair share of looks because the classic Hollywood look always seemed to draw stares. But tonight, Ianto was simply beautiful.

And Jack suddenly realised what it was.

The weight that had been pulling down on Ianto’s shoulders ever since Jack had been back, was gone. Because Ianto knew that Jack wasn’t scared of him, knew he had everything more under control than he thought. He was at ease with himself, with the wolf inside him and with the world around him.

Jack’s smile brightened past its usual wattage when his mind processed this information.

Ianto was happy.

*~*~*~*

“I was wondering if I could have a week off?” Gwen’s face was split into a big grin, her had tilted to one side as she fluttered her eyelids.

Jack couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Why would you want a week off?” Jack asked, schooling his features into one of innocent enquiry.

“Well, it’s just me and Rhys were thinking of going a way, you know, to…” She stopped and looked at Jack, eyes narrowed as she took in the twitching corners of his lips as he fought back a giggle. “You already know don’t you?”

“Yep. I hear Ianto got you a really good deal on a week long trip to Paris.”

“Paris? He’s booked it?” Gwen’s eyes widened.

“Yep. Sorted it out with Rhys earlier. So yes, you can have the week off.”

Gwen gave Jack a quick hug.

“Now where is that gorgeous Welshman of yours, I need to give him a kiss.”

“Hey!”

Gwen ran out of the office, Jack hot on her heels.

“You kiss him and I will not be held responsible for my actions.”

Gwen giggled as she ran up to Ianto, grabbed his face in her hands and gave the surprised man a quick kiss on the lips.

“That’s it!” Jack laughed, pushing Gwen out of the way. “Gotta mark my territory.”

He pressed his lips firmly against Ianto’s, flicking his tongue across the younger mans lips until they parted and the kissed deepened.

There was wolf whistles from the girls and a groan of disgust from Owen.

When Jack pulled away, Ianto took a moment to open his eyes and then he looked quizzically at Gwen.

“What’s going on? Ianto asked.

“I hear I have you to thank for a certain trip to Paris.” Gwen said, giving the young man a hug.

“Oh that!” Ianto chuckled. “Well, yes, that would be me but Paris was Rhys’ idea. He wanted to treat you but said he couldn’t afford it so I found a good deal.”

“By which he means he charged it all to the Torchwood account,” Jack said with a smirk.

Gwen gasped.

“You didn’t.”

Ianto simply nodded with a grin.

“How did we get so lucky to have you?”

*~*~*~*

Ianto slid under the covers with a sigh. The bed was comfortable and he was surprisingly tired. They had been a bit rushed off their feet and with Gwen being away in Paris they had been all been pulling late ones. Ianto and Jack had done most of them because they needed less sleep. But she was going to be back tomorrow, so hopefully things would ease up.

Jack slid a warm, strong arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

Jack had come to bed first, something that had never happened before and he was already half asleep. He mumbled something incoherent and snuggled into Ianto’s neck.

Ianto smiled and turned off the light.

When he woke up he was confused. He looked around, brow creased in bewilderment. He was in the conference room. In the Hub. With Owen, Gwen and Tosh. No Jack though. What the hell was going on?


End file.
